<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames of Passion by ArtsieTango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141603">Flames of Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango'>ArtsieTango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Graphic Description, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I spent an entire day to write this, Love Confessions, Penetrative Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's not a whole lot of dialogue, Touch-Starved, Touch-starved Wilson, lots of description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Wilson have been together in The Constant for what feels like an eternity now. Between every battle, every shared meal, every time they’ve patched up each other's wounds, there’s an inherent romance to it. Willow knows that Wilson is in love with her, and she feels the same, though he may be more oblivious to that fact. After too many stifled confessions and missed kisses, Willow decides it’s time to make her move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flames of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Willow felt it more presently this morning when she woke up in the cabin she and Wilson built. This sort of burning ache in her chest, reminding her of her ever-present attraction to him. She’s still not sure what it is about that dork, but she can’t help her feelings for him. She can already hear him tinkering with that damn science machine again though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up and regarded him thoughtfully as she woke, his back still turned to her as he fiddled with the machine’s gears. He’s certainly gained a little muscle in those broad shoulders of his, more than when she first met him. He had been so scrawny. And pale. Somehow they both ended up changing so much. She thought back to a time when she first really noticed changes like this. He had taken off his shirt to give her better access to an injury on his back, and she did everything she could to stop staring at his chest. She was grateful that the wound was on his back then, so he wouldn’t see her blushing. But now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had almost kissed her then. How many countless times had he almost kissed her, and she had waited for it breathlessly? Gutless, beautiful scientist. He was almost too nice, too polite. Not for long though. Willow was determined to make one more thing change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rose from her sleeping mat, ignoring putting on her boots first for once. She’s not planning on leaving the hut anytime soon. Padding her way towards Wilson, she tried to ignore the thumping of her heart in her chest or the heat on her cheeks. For once she had the desire to extinguish the burning feelings inside her, craving the touch of her constant companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even she’s surprised by her own gentleness, her timidity. First she brushed his shoulder to let him know she’s there, before letting them fall in an embrace around his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson had heard Willow get up, but wasn’t expecting her to embrace him. Her touch gave him shivers, though they were not altogether unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Willow. Did you sleep well?” He asked, trying to continue working on the machine. Focusing seemed much harder than usual now though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, as well as one can I guess. Same as always.” Willow hummed. She pressed herself closer into him, focusing especially on how her hips felt against his backside. Her hands moved from encircling his middle to holding him, one arm wrapped around his stomach while the other held his chest. She could feel his heart beating through his chest, his breathing rustling the material of his shirt. He smelled like sawdust and soot, an unnaturally attractive combination in this moment. Her face felt hot just thinking about seeing his chest again. She allowed her fingers to brush the buttons of his shirt in a tender way, trying her best to be obvious about her suggestion without outright saying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson felt himself grow warm as she touched him, from his cheeks to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the feeling of Willow’s body pressed against his, and her arms wrapped around his torso. He had felt this once before, when he had woken up to Willow clinging to him in her sleep. That had been before they had built the cabin though, and their sleeping mats had been separated since then. He almost couldn’t handle the heat he felt at her touch now though, and found it hard to swallow as he tried to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow, um, is - is everything alright? If you need me to do something, I - I can, I just need to focus on this first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a break?” She replied, murmuring her request into his shirt. Slowly to her, yet suddenly to Wilson, she shifted slightly and kissed Wilson gently on the back of his neck. It was nice that she didn’t have to reach far, with her and Wilson being about the same height. Her hand on his stomach wandered a little further south, stopping to rest just on Wilson’s pant line, while the hand on his chest traveled farther upward, pressing on his collar bone. Wilson’s neck was burning by now, and Willow felt pleased at the affect her touch had on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought secretly to herself, the burning in her chest becoming more intense as it turned into the more identifiable form of passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson’s breathing had become more shallow, overwhelmed by Willow’s touch. This was so different now than what he had expected, his mind had become completely unfocused. Willow continued to kiss his neck, fingers slowly inching towards sensitive places, until his grip on the wrench he had been holding loosened, and it clattered to the floor. Willow’s movements stopped, fingers splayed just over his adam’s apple and above his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, a bit of guilt replacing her passion. She listened anxiously to the sounds of their breathing, mixed together, her own soft and shallow, his having become heavier and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I - I don’t think I want you to stop.” Wilson whispered, his brain still feeling like he had been electrocuted. His entire body tingled from end to end, and though he couldn’t think quite so clearly anymore, he felt himself giving in to Willow and his feelings for her. After all, with the way she touched him - she must feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His calloused hand found hers, and gently led her to the bulge pressing against his pants. Willow smiled into his neck, and began to stroke his bulge with her thumb. The hand on Wilson’s neck reached up for a minute to brush his chin, relishing in the scratchy feeling his stubble gave her fingers, before sliding her hand back down and beginning to unbutton his shirt one-handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson shuddered with pleasure as Willow groped him, and he tried to work through the fog in his brain to help her undress him. When she struggled with a button above his navel, he reached up to handle it, and Willow stepped back to work on unbuttoning her own blouse. She barely had unbuttoned the second button when Wilson gently pushed her against the wall by her shoulder, having finished already with his own shirt. He bent to kiss her neck, his dress shirt fluttering as he pressed her further onto the wall. Willow was now struggling to think straight as Wilson’s lips pressed to her neck, and she reached out again to steady herself against his chest. His large hands gripped her waist for a moment before turning to unbutton her blouse, his lips leaving a trail of kisses as more skin was exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow’s eyes fluttered at the sensation of his warm lips on her neck, her chest, her stomach. This was exactly what she had wanted, and even more. As she was relishing his touch, Wilson straightened, and as he removed her blouse, kissed her softly on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood there, hearts and heads swirling with their dizzying mutual desire as their lips brushed each other in their first real kiss. Wilson broke the kiss first, stepping back as if to say something, but Willow didn’t give him the chance. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back, kissing him with all the pent-up passion she could without hurting him. She was so tired of waiting, of playing around. She knew that she needed him, wanted him, and that she would go crazy if they delayed any longer. She slipped her free hand past his waistband and found his member, wrapping her fingers around it and beginning to stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson moaned deeply into their kiss, moving his hips at the touch of her hand on his shaft. He almost couldn’t stop moaning; he didn’t realize how tense he had been himself. He knew now though that in this moment, Willow was giving him the release he needed, and he wanted to do the same for her. Hands trembling, lips never leaving Willow’s, he reached down and gently tugged her skirt off her hips, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. Willow gasped a little as he reached for her, breaking their kiss as he began to rub her through her panties. Her gasp quickly turned into a moan, and she started to move her hips as her grip tightened ever so slightly on Wilson’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly closed the gap between them, returning to kiss her neck again as he continued to rub circles into her clit. Her moans are music to him, and he wants to hear them more. Gently, he pushed her undergarments aside and inserted two fingers into her, reveling in the new noises that she’s making. Willow tried to stifle herself, embarrassed by her own ecstasy, but she couldn’t. It’s especially hard when Wilson resumes making gentle, rhythmic circles on her clit with his thumb while he strokes her inside. Her hips began to ride his fingers, her breathing labored as she tried to reach the high she’s been chasing for forever. Wilson knew when she was close though, and just as she was about to finish, he pulled his fingers out to the sound of Willow’s frustrated moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson, please -” she pleads, but cuts off once she realizes that he’s removing his pants. His face is red, and his breathing is almost as labored as hers. His gaze is intense though, constantly glancing back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to satisfy you Willow.” He said, freeing himself from the last of his undergarments as he did. Willow can’t help but stare at him for a moment, imagining the feeling of his cock inside of her. She would have jumped on him had he not scooped her up first, pressing her back against the wall of their cabin with more force than he had before. There was a renewed force to his kiss as well, and Willow moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth. They kissed passionately for a brief moment before Wilson pulled back to slide his member into her. Willow felt her hunger for climax deepen with every inch, and began to whimper and moan for it as she tried desperately to ride him. Wilson caught on quickly, and, eager for his own release, began thrusting inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each thrust Wilson pushed his shaft further, becoming more forceful as he fucked Willow into the wall. He grabbed her ass and thighs as he supported her with the arms she was admiring earlier, spreading her wider and filling her up as he thrusts. Willow moaned with every movement, trying in vain to stifle herself again from crying out altogether. Wilson pressed his mouth to hers again, briefly swallowing the noises she can no longer hold back, quickening his pace. No longer caring how loud she was, Willow separated her lips from his by tugging on his thick hair, his moan mixing with hers as he continued to move in her. With one arm wrapped around his neck, Willow reached down with the other to touch herself, rubbing circles into her clit as he continued to thrust her into the wall. She felt her body tensing up as she reached climax again, and as she did, she cried, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson, I - I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Willow. I love you. I know.” He murmured in her ear, and picked up the pace in his hips. Willow threw her head back to cry out in ecstasy, her climax triggering Wilson’s simultaneously. Her legs shook as she held him between her thighs, riding out her high as he pumped into her, breathing heavily into her neck. As they both came down from their high, he slid out of her and let her off of the wall. They both were dripping, sticky with sweat and cum. As she lay back on the floor, Willow had never felt more satisfied or loved, especially when Wilson continued to bathe her in gentle kisses and whisper in her ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I would love feedback/constructive criticism if something seems unrealistic, if I forgot to switch the tense to 3rd person again, or if you just really liked the story! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>